gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney vs. Capcom: Infinity Requiem
Disney vs. Capcom: Infinity Requiem (ディズニー VS. カプコン インフィニティー レクイエム Dizunī bāsasu Kapukon: Infinitī Rekuiemu), or simply Disney vs. Capcom is a crossover fighting game developed by Capcom in collaboration with Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios. The game features characters from both Capcom's video game franchises and Disney's trademark franchises, including Pixar, Star Wars, Marvel Comics and Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts. Despite featuring an ensemble of Disney characters, it is technically the seventh installment of the Marvel vs. Capcom franchise. It was released worldwide for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows on May 30, 2019 as the homage to the theatrical release of both The Avengers: Endgame, the final installment of the Phase 3 of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and the final game culminating the 40th anniversary of Capcom since its foundation on May 30, 1979. In Disney vs. Capcom, players can either fight in a single match or select a team of two to three characters to engage in combat and attempt to knock out their opponents. It features similar tag team game mechanics to earlier games in the series, along with new methods of play designed to make the game more accessible to new players. The game was produced by Michael Evans, who had previously worked on Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, which also utilizes Unreal Engine 4. In addition to more gameplay modifications and new playable characters, the game features several aesthetic changes. Development began soon after Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite's release and was shared between many of Capcom's studios worldwide. The development team drew influence from many of Disney's subsidiaries such as Marvel Studios and Lucas Films, and designed the game with collaboration with Square Enix, the developer company of the Kingdom Hearts series, fresh from the recent release of Kingdom Hearts III a few months earlier, with a massive production budget of $270 million. Voice talents in the game are provided by an ensemble all-star cast of voice actors and actresses, including original actors from the Marvel Cinematic Universe and Star Wars franchise, such as Robert Downey Jr. who portrayed Tony Stark or Iron Man in the MCU series, Idina Menzel who provided the voice of Queen Elsa from Frozen and Mark Hamill who did the role of Luke Skywalker. The game's soundtrack features an original score composed by a team of producers who collaborated over several years. Extensively marketed and widely anticipated, the game broke industry sales records and became one of the fastest-selling entertainment product in history, earning US $100 million globally in its release day and 8 million copies were sold in its first month. It received widespread universal critical acclaim, as critics praised the all-star ensemble roster of Capcom and Disney characters, crossover quality, solid storyline, movie-quality graphics, online experience, abundance of game modes and soundtrack. It also won year-end accolades including Game of the Year awards from several gaming publications. In the course of over a year, it has shipped over 25 million copies worldwide and is said to be one of the greatest video games of all time. Gameplay As opposed to other Marvel vs. Capcom games, Disney vs. Capcom marks the first time in the series where single matches are available, where player/s can select one character to control and go on a one-on-one battle. A tag team mode is also present for two members (such as in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Superheroes and Infinite) or three in a team (such as in Marvel vs. Capcom 2 and 3). Many gameplay fighting mechanics are adopted straight from the previous installment, Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, such as the use of Infinity Stones in combat that grant unique abilities and power-ups depending on its purpose. But, new mechanics are also added, such as the stage transitions adapted from Street Fighter V where fighters can move to a different location of the same stage. Two entirely new gameplay mechanics are introduced called “''Light Advent''” (光の降臨, Hikari no Kōrin) and “''Darkness Descent''” (闇の降下, Yami no Kōka) where a character, depending on its allegiance, be it good or evil, manifests the power of Light or Darkness by maximizing the Energy Bar to Level 5, allowing him/her to execute an “Ultimate Combo”, a special finisher exclusive for that purpose which is more powerful than Hyper Combos and if used correctly, can deal a one-hit KO on an opponent or two. Additionally, a character charged with Light Advent or Darkness Descent can deal more damage to an opponent with the opposing force, but less if the opponent has the same alignment, including during an Ultimate Combo. Another new feature is that in team battles, characters within a team can perform special combos exclusive only if a team is composed of certain precise members. For example, Ryu and Ken Masters from Street Fighter, if they are members of a same team, can execute either the Double Hadoken or Souryuken, or if it is case of Dante and Vergil from Devil May Cry, they can perform the Double Jackpot finisher reminiscent of the Jackpot scene from their fight against Arkham in Devil May Cry 3. Another example, Sora and Riku can perform the Eternal Session Limit if they are both members of a team. One more example is that if both Iron Man and War Machine are of the same team, they can be able to perform the Double Iron Rush, a combo exclusive to the game. The games comprises ten different modes: Story Mode, Arcade Mode, Versus Mode, Survival Mode, Time Attack Mode, Training Mode, Tutorial Mode, Tournament Mode, Spectator Mode and Online Battle. Characters Playable Characters Disney vs. Capcom has a massive roster of 200 characters, with 100 of which come from Disney-trademarked franchises such as Marvel, Kingdom Hearts and Star Wars, and the other half from Capcom. There are 120 initially playable characters with 80 unlockable ones. All characters denoted with an asterisk (*) are unlockable characters that can be unlocked through various certain requirements. Disney Capcom Palette Swap Characters Certain characters can change appearance and assume as a different character through a palette swap but retain the same movesets and voice actors. They are only available for DLC (downloadable content). Story Mode The Story Mode is a cinematic adventure walkthrough following the lore and the events of the game. It is composed of 50 episodes. * Episode 1: Iron Man - “Genesis” ** Playable Characters: Iron Man, Sora ** Rival Battles: Replica Iron Man (Single) ** Boss Battle: Anti-Sora * Episode 2: Mega Man X - “The Maverick Hunters” ** Playable Characters: Mega Man X, Zero ** Rival Battles: Protoman & Bass (2-on-2 Tag), Replica Mega Man X (Single) ** Boss Battle: Vile * Episode 3: Rey - “Resurrection of the Force” ** Playable Characters: Rey, Finn ** Rival Battles: Replica Luke Skywalker & Replica Han Solo (2-on-2 Tag), Kylo Ren (Single) ** Boss Battle: AT-AT Walker * Episode 4: Batsu Ichimonji - “School Grudges” ** Playable Characters: Batsu Ichimonji, Hinata Wakaba, Kyosuke Kagami, Elastigirl and Peter Pan ** Rival Battles: Kyosuke Kagami (Single), Captain Hook, Vega & Sagat (3-on-3 Tag), Replica Mega Man X & Replica Zero (2-on-2 Tag) ** Boss Battle: Urien * Episode 5: Mr. Incredible - “The Incredible vs. The Incredible” ** Playable Characters: Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Baby Head, Tron Bonne, Hulk ** Rival Battles: Hulk (Single), Baby Head & Tron Bonne (2-on-2 Tag), Syndrome (Single) ** Boss Battle: Omnidroid * Episode 6: Zangief - “The New Challengers” ** Playable Characters: Zangief, Rainbow Mika, Jack Skellington, Makoto and Ingrid ** Rival Battles: Rainbow Mika (Single), Replica Chun-Li & Replica Cammy White (2-on-2 Tag), Oogie Boogie & B.B. Hood (2-on-2 Tag) ** Boss Battle: Necro * Episode 7: Captain America - “Avengers, Assemble!” ** Playable Characters: Captain America, Sora, Iron Man, Sakura Kasugano, Batsu Ichimonji, Hinata Wakaba, Kyosuke Kagami, Thor, Hulk and Protoman. ** Rival Battles: Bucky Barnes (Single), Juri Han & M. Bison (2-on-2 Tag), Ultron, Replica Iron Man & Replica War Machine (3-on-3 Tag) ** Boss Battle: PTX-40 (controlled by Ultron) * Episode 8: Chris Redfield - “Biohazards” ** Playable Characters: Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sergeant Calhoun and Mike Haggar ** Rival Battles: Nemesis T-Type (Single), Replica Nemesis, Replica Wreck-it-Ralph & Replica Black Panther (3-on-3 Tag) ** Boss Battle: Ustanak * Episode 9: Wreck-it-Ralph - “Game On” ** Playable Characters: Wreck-it-Ralph, Chris Redfield, Mike Haggar, Amingo, Sergeant Calhoun, Jill Valentine and June Lin Milliam ** Rival Battle: Dr. Wily (Single), Replica Guy & Replica Cody Travers (2-on-2 Tag), Hayato Kanzaki (Black Hayato), Ursula & Nemesis (3-on-3 Tag) ** Boss Battle: King Candy (Heartless) * Episode 10: Captain Commando - “Liberty and Justice For Most” ** Playable Characters: Captain Commando, Ginzu the Ninja, Ibuki, GoGo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Baby Head, Tron Bonne, Roll Caskett, Mack the Knife and Obi-Wan Kenobi. ** Rival Battles: Replica Rey & Replica Finn (2-on-2 Tag), Darth Vader (Single) ** Boss Battle: Druk, Strom and Strom Jr. (3-on-1 Handicap) * Episode 11: Goofy - “Re-Rise of a Kingdom” ** Playable Characters: Goofy, Sora, Chun-Li, Cammy White, Poison, Tessa, Drax, Groot and Rocket Raccoon. ** Rival Battles: Replica Drax & Replica Rainbow Mika (2-on-2 Tag), Demitri Maximoff (Single), B.B. Hood (Single) ** Boss Battle: Trinity Armor * Episode 12: Ken Masters - “Old Rivalries and New Friendships” ** Playable Characters: Ken Masters, Ryu, Chun-Li, Cammy White, Donald Duck, Goofy, Sora, Captain America, Sora, Iron Man, Sakura Kasugano, Batsu Ichimonji, Hinata Wakaba, Kyosuke Kagami, Thor, Hulk, Groot and Rocket Raccoon. ** Rival Battles: Ryu (Evil Ryu)(Single), Scarlet Witch & Quicksilver (2-on-2 Tag), Duplicate Nick Fury (Single) ** Boss Battle: Gore * Episode 13: Donald Duck - “Can You Conquer Destiny?” ** Playable Characters: Donald Duck, Goofy, Sora, Demitri Maximoff, Chun-Li, Cammy White, Poison, Hsien-Ko Tessa, Drax, Groot and Rocket Raccoon. ** Rival Battles: Juri Han, Tong Pooh & B.B. Hood (3-on-3 Tag), Riku (Psycho-Power Possessed), F.A.N.G. (Single) ** Boss Battle: Hydra (controlled by H.Y.D.R.A.) * Episode 14: Felicia - “Warriors of the Night” ** Playable Characters: Felicia, Jon Talbain, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Goofy, Donald Duck, Demitri Maximoff, Chun-Li, Cammy White, Poison, Hsien-Ko Tessa, Drax, Groot and Rocket Raccoon. ** Rival Battles: Replica Merida & Replica Rapunzel (2-on-2 Tag), Riku (Psycho-Power Possessed), Lord Raptor (Single) ** Boss Battle: Huitzil Titan * Episode 15: Aqua - “An Endless Sea of Souls” ** Playable Characters: Aqua, King Mickey, Elsa, Frozone and Doctor Strange. ** Rival Battles: Lilith Aensland (Single), Replica Frozone & Replica Thor (2-on-2 Tag), Ansem (Single) ** Boss Battle: Marluxia * Episode 16: Morrigan Aensland - “Vampire” ** Playable Characters: Morrigan Aensland, Lilith Aensland, Aqua, Terra, King Mickey, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Elsa, Frozone, Doctor Strange, Demitri Maximoff, Felicia, Jon Talbain, Hsien-Ko and Arthur. ** Rival Battles: Maleficent (Single), Replica Demitri, Replica Morrigan & Replica Lilith (3-on-3 Tag), Lord Raptor (Single), Jedah Dohma (Single) ** Boss Battle: Astaroth * Episode 17: Luke Skywalker - “A Greater Hope” ** Playable Characters: Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Buzz Lightyear, Captain Commando, Mega Man X, Zero, Ginzu the Ninja, GoGo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Baby Head, Tron Bonne, Roll Caskett, Mack the Knife and Obi-Wan Kenobi. ** Rival Battles: Replica Han Solo & Replica Chewbacca (2-on-2 Tag), Replica Bass, Darth Vader & Kylo Ren (3-on-3 Tag) ** Boss Battle: Rancor * Episode 18: Regina - “Cretaceous Crisis” ** Playable Characters: Regina, Leon S. Kennedy, Wreck-it-Ralph, Chris Redfield, Mike Haggar, Amingo, Sergeant Calhoun, Jill Valentine, Hayato Kanzaki and June Lin Milliam ** Rival Battle: Albert Wesker (Single), Replica Guy & Replica Cody Travers (2-on-2 Tag), Hayato Kanzaki (Black Hayato), Ursula & Nemesis (3-on-3 Tag) ** Boss Battle: Giganotosaurus * Episode 19: Baymax - “Safety and Care” ** Playable Characters: Baymax, Wasabi, Fredzilla, Captain America, Iron Man, Sakura Kasugano, Ingrid, Cody Travers, Guy, Batsu Ichimonji, Hinata Wakaba, Kyosuke Kagami, Thor, Hulk, Protoman and Mike Haggar. ** Rival Battles: Ultron (Single), Rolento Schugerg (Single), Replica Tron Bonne, Replica Mega Man X & Replica Roll Caskett (3-on-3 Tag), Replica Wasabi & Replica Fredzilla (3-on-3 Tag) ** Boss Battle: Ice Titan * Episode 20: Zack & Wiki - “A Pirate's Life” ** Playable Characters: Zack & Wiki, Peter Pan, SonSon, Ryu, Ken Masters, Ruby Heart, Stitch, Maui, Elena, Makoto, Ibuki, Prince Philip, Aqua, Terra and Ventus. ** Rival Battles: Replica Hercules (Single), Maui (Single), Captain Hook, Vega and Seth (3-on-3 Tag), Replica Stitch & Replica Jon Talbain (2-on-2 Tag) ** Boss Battle: Gantu * Episode 21: Woody - “The Wild Woody West” ** Playable Characters: Woody, Peter Pan, SonSon, Ryu, Ken Masters, Ruby Heart, Stitch, Elena, Makoto, Ibuki, Prince Philip, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Zack & Wiki and Maui. ** Rival Battles: Hercules (Single), Hades (Single), Jedah Dohma & Xemnas (2-on-2 Tag) ** Boss Battle: Griffon * Episode 22: Dante - “Tale as Old as Style” ** Playable Characters: Dante, Trish, Beast, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Goofy, Donald Duck, Chun-Li, Cammy White, Poison, Rapunzel, Kenji, Tessa, Drax, Groot and Rocket Raccoon. ** Rival Battles: Vergil (Single), Beast (Single), Replica Hercules, Replica Aladdin & Replica Peter Pan (3-on-3 Tag) ** Boss Battle: Angelo Credo * Episode 23: Aladdin - “Arabian Nightmare” ** Playable Characters: Aladdin, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, King Mickey, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Black Panther, Gamora, Elsa, Frozone, Doctor Strange, Morrigan Aensland, Lilith Aensland, Demitri Maximoff, Felicia, Jon Talbain, Hsien-Ko and Arthur. ** Rival Battles: Anakaris (Single), Jafar (Single), Replica Sora, Replica Riku & Replica Kairi (3-on-3 Tag), Duplicate Lady & Hades (1-on-2 Handicap) ** Boss Battle: Rock Titan * Episode 24: Cammy White - “Shadaloo Strikes Back” ** Playable Characters: Cammy White, Chun-Li, Crimson Viper, Guile, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Goofy, Donald Duck, Rose, Spider-Man, Black Panther, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Jack Skellington, Rainbow Mika, Zangief, Finn, Rapunzel, Bing Bong, Felicia, Phoenix Wright, Protoman, Peter Pan, Zack and Leon S. Kennedy. ** Rival Battles: Bass (Single), Replica Ryu & Replica Ken (Single), Juri Han & F.A.N.G. (2-on-2 Tag), Xemnas & M. Bison (2-on-2 Tag) ** Boss Battle: Queen Buzzerfly * Episode 25: Spider-Man - “Your Friendly Neighborhood” ** Playable Characters: Spider-Man, Captain America, Iron Man, Sakura Kasugano, Ingrid, Cody Travers, Guy, Batsu Ichimonji, Hinata Wakaba, Kyosuke Kagami, Thor, Hulk, Protoman, Mike Haggar, Nathan Spencer, Baymax, Wasabi and Fredzilla. ** Rival Battles: Replica Spider-Man (Single), Loki & Seth (2-on-2 Tag), Replica Axl, Replica Quicksilver & Replica Nathan Spencer (3-on-3 Tag) ** Boss Battle: Venom * Episode 26: Arthur - “Ghouls 'n Garbage” * Episode 27: Buzz Lightyear - “Woody and Buzz's Galactic Roundup” * Episode 28: Sanada Yukimura - “Japanese Mayhem” * Episode 29: Simba - “The Strongest Pride” * Episode 30: Demitri Maximoff - “Bliss in the Dusk” * Episode 31: Hulk - “Don't Make Me Angry” * Episode 32: Jin Saotome - “Full-Blown Metal Madness” * Episode 33: King Mickey - “Prepare for Justice” * Episode 34: Jill Valentine - “S.T.A.R.S. vs. the Residents of Evil” * Episode 35: Han Solo - “A New Millennium” * Episode 36: Zero - “My Iris” * Episode 37: Kylo Ren - “The Darker Side” * Episode 38: Vergil - “Sons of Sparda” * Episode 39: Thor - “Brothers of Asgard” * Episode 40: Phoenix Wright - “Turnabout Shadows” * Episode 41: Yoda - “Do or Do Not, There is No Try” * Episode 42: Chun-Li - “Someone I Don't Want to Lose” ** Playable Characters: Chun-Li, Cammy White, Guile, Crimson Viper, Sora, Goofy, Donald Duck, Rose, Spider-Man, Black Panther, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Dante, Vergil, Trish, Lady, Rainbow Mika, Zangief, Finn, Rapunzel, Bing Bong, Felicia, Phoenix Wright, Apollo Justice, Bass, Protoman, Kenji, Tessa, Peter Pan, Jack Skellington, Zack and Leon S. Kennedy. ** Rival Battles: Juri Han (Single), Sagat, Balrog & Vega (3-on-3 Tag), Kairi (Psycho Power-possessed), F.A.N.G. and M. Bison (3-on-3 Tag) ** Boss Battle: Juli and Juni * Episode 43: Roxas - “The Light in My Darkness” * Episode 44: Strider Hiryu - “Begone With the Twilight” * Episode 45: Obi-Wan Kenobi - “The Higher Ground” ** Playable Characters: All Star Wars Characters (except the villains) ** Rival Battles: Darth Maul (Single), Replica Darth Vader, Replica Kylo Ren & Palpatine (3-on-3 Tag), Darth Vader & Palpatine (2-on-2 Tag) * Episode 46: Alex - “Truth or Consequences” ** Playable Characters: All Street Fighter Characters (except the villains) ** Rival Battles: Gill (Single), Replica Alex and Gill (2-on-2 Tag) * Episode 47: Deadpool - “The Final Battle” ** Playable Characters: All Marvel Characters (except the villains) ** Rival Battles: Replica Loki & Replica Ultron (2-on-2 Tag), Thanos (Single) ** Boss Battle: Chaos * Episode 48: Sora - “Infinity Keyblade War” ** Playable Characters: All Disney Characters (except the Grandmaster and the villains) ** Rival Battles: The Grandmaster (Single), Ansem, Xemnas & Xehanort (3-on-3 Tag) ** Boss Battle: Shin-Xehanort (Disney Semi-Final Boss) * Episode 49: Ryu - “The Heart of Battle” ** Playable Characters: All Capcom Characters (except the villains) ** Rival Battles: Akuma (Oni)(Single), M. Bison, Seth & Gill (3-on-3 Tag), Khap'Koum (Single) ** Boss Battle: Mega Bison (Capcom Semi-Final Boss) * Final Episode: All Heroes - “Requiem” ** Playable Characters: All Characters (except the villains) ** Rival Battles: Ansem, Jedah Dohma, Jafar, Palpatine, Oda Nobunaga, Seth, Pete, Darth Maul, Maleficent, M. Bison, Albert Wesker, Xemnas, Pyron, Bilstein, Gill, Xehanort & Thanos (3-on-3 Tag, rivals selected randomly) ** Boss Battle: First Firmament (Final Boss) Stages Disney vs. Capcom: Infinity Requiem has 50 playable stages for combat, including 20 unlockable stages (denoted by an asterisk (*) on the list below) that can all be unlocked by completing Story Mode. Disney/Marvel/Star Wars # Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts) # Destiny Island (Kingdom Hearts) # Keyblade Graveyard (Kingdom Hearts) # World of Darkness* (Kingdom Hearts) # The World That Never Was* (Kingdom Hearts II) # Beast's Castle* (Beauty and the Beast) # Agrabah (Aladdin) # Pride Lands (The Lion King) # Rapunzel's Tower (Tangled) # Wreck-it-Ralph (Arcade Game) (Wreck-it-Ralph) # Sugar Rush* (Wreck-it-Ralph) # Elsa's Castle (Frozen) # San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6) # New York City (The Avengers) # S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier* (The Avengers) # Asgard (Thor) # The Daily Bugle (Spider-Man) # Knowhere (Guardians of the Galaxy) # Sanctuary* (The Avengers) # Dark Dimension* (Doctor Strange) # Wakanda* (Black Panther) # Tattoine (Star Wars) # Cloud City (Star Wars) # The Death Star* (Star Wars) # Starkiller Base* (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) Capcom # Suzaku Castle (Street Fighter II) # Crowded Downtown (Street Fighter IV) # Volcanic Rim (Street Fighter IV) # Ring of Destiny (Street Fighter V) # Skies of Honor* (Street Fighter V) # Lair of Four Kings* (Street Fighter V) # Demon Village (Ghosts 'n Goblins) # Deserted Chateau (Darkstalkers 3) # Tower of Arrogance (Darkstalkers 3) # Fetus of God* (Darkstalkers 3) # Wily Castle* (Mega Man) # Cyber Space (Mega Man X4) # Kattelox Island* (Mega Man Legends) # Taiyo High School* (Rival Schools) # Neo St. Petersburg (Strider) # Flying Battleship Balrog* (Strider) # Metro City (Final Fight/Captain Commando) # Kingdom of Khura'in (Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice) # Parted Memento* (Devil May Cry) # Fortuna City (Devil May Cry 4) # Tricell Laboratory (Resident Evil) # Rockfort Island* (Resident Evil) # Old House (Resident Evil 7: Biohazard) # The Final Stage* (Star Gladiator) # Ruby Heart's Airship (Marvel vs. Capcom 2) Themes Japanese Version Opening * INFINITY ** Lyrics: Hironobu Kageyama ** Composition: Hironobu Kageyama ** Arrangement: Daisuke Kikuta ** Artist: JAM Project (Hironobu Kageyama, Masaaki Endoh, Hiroshi Kitadani, Masami Okui, Yoshiki Fukuyama) Ending * "Itoshisa to Setsunasa to Kokoro Tsuyosa To / Love and Kindness and Strong Heart (Final Mix)" ** Lyrics: Komuro Tetsuya ** Composition: Revo ** Arrangement: Komuro Tetsuya ** Artist: Linked Horizon (feat. Ryoko Shinohara) Gallery Logo File:Disney_vs._Capcom_-_Infinity_Requiem_Logo.png|Logo Posters File:Disney_vs._Capcom_-_Ryu_Poster.png|Teaser poster Trivia * The production budget for Disney vs. Capcom: Infinity Requiem ''was $270 million, constituted towards the development of new mechanics of fighting gameplay as opposed to many of Capcom's previous fighting series such as ''Street Fighter, Darkstalkers and Rival Schools, production of a massive cinematic-quality Story Mode, creation of various character endings involving live-action, 3D animation and anime, and involvement of many original voice talents, making it one of the most expensive games ever made. * Poster and cover arts for the game were made from pencil sketches by famed comic book artist George Pérez. * Morrigan flirting with Star-Lord throughout the game's story is a reference to their respective seiyuus, Rie Tanaka and Kōichi Yamadera, being married. ** In addition, in the game's Japanese version, Fredzilla and Merida develop a romantic relationship as a reference to the marriage status of their seiyuus, Kenichi Suzumura and Maaya Sakamoto respectively. * With the game's total character roster count at 200, Disney vs. Capcom is tied with Tobal 2 as the game with the largest fighting roster of all time. * Almost all actors and actresses who portrayed their roles in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars, Disney movies or Capcom games, reprise their roles in Disney vs. Capcom. The only person who wasn't able to reprise her role in the game is Carrie Fisher, the actress of Leia Organa of Star Wars, who unfortunately passed away on December 27, 2016 during the production of Star Wars: The Last Jedi. ** Deadpool appears as a guest character representing Disney as a Marvel character. This comes from the fact that Deadpool and his feature films of the same name which were released in February 2015 and 2018 are licensed and owned by 20th Century Fox. He is also voiced by Ryan Reynolds, who provided the voice of Deadpool in the aforementioned films. * Of all the playable characters, only Amaterasu, Chewbacca, Mack the Knife and Nemesis can't speak. * Coincidentally, the release dates of the game, The Avengers 4 and the 30th year since Capcom's foundation share the same month and year (May 2019). ** The game also commemorates the 80th anniversary of Marvel Comics since its foundation in 1939. * After beating the game's story, a memorabilia of Marvel creator Stan Lee is shown before the credits. * As of the end of the year, Disney vs. Capcom sold over 35 million copies worldwide, making it the best-selling game of the Marvel vs. Capcom series and one of the best-selling games of all time. ** The game also received a score of 91% on Metacritic, a rating of 9.5/10 on IGN and a perfect 10/10 on GameSpot, making it both commercially and critically successful as Capcom's best-performed game of 2019. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Playstation 4 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:XBOX One games Category:Xbox One games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover fighting Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Capcom Category:Capcom games Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Capcom Versus (series) Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Disney Category:Disney Games Category:Square Enix Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Kingdom Hearts VG Ideas Category:Marvel Category:Avengers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Deadpool Category:Star Wars Category:Street Fighter Category:Darkstalkers Category:Mega Man Category:Resident Evil Category:Devil May Cry Category:Final Fight Category:Rival Schools Category:Megaman X Category:Mega Man Legends Category:Ace Attorney Category:Dead Rising Category:Red Earth Category:Power Stone Category:Captain Commando Category:Strider Category:Sengoku Basara Category:God Hand Category:Haunting Ground Category:Bionic Commando Category:Star Gladiator Category:Okami Category:Dino Crisis Category:Quiz Nanairo Dreams Category:Onimusha Category:Asura's Wrath Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Category:Gaist Crusher Category:Cyberbots Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Sam Imbecile's games Category:2019 video games Category:2019 games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Rated T Category:"t" rated Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo switch games Category:Arcade Games Category:Microsoft Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Microsoft Games Category:Arcade Category:Arcade games